


Where the Night Goes

by Happynuke



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sexy sexy comfort, shaynor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happynuke/pseuds/Happynuke
Summary: “You sweat during chess?”“Depends on how much fun we’re having.”
Relationships: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Where the Night Goes

Samantha Traynor had packed her toothbrush for this shower.

The last three months had been a complex game of “will she or won’t she” chess she had been playing against Shepard. Luckily, she was good at chess, and- while Shepard was able to charge a Krogan and command a battlefield- she was shit at chess. 

Samantha had left the door open, just a crack. She had been working out, thank you very much, and while she wasn’t volunteering for bomb jump duty, she was certainly okay with the Commander sneaking a peak at her through the door. If she all her pieces set up correctly, Shepard would get far more than a peek. 

In every chess game there was a gamble, after all. 

She saw Shepard pour a glass of wine as she stripped off her clothes. Her back was to the bathroom, but she looked suddenly to the side and then straight ahead. Samantha stripped off her clothes and turned on the water. 

The steam was rising up around her and it was heavenly after months of cramped communal bathrooms. “Hot water and room to stretch,” she called, “I could get lost in here.”

There was a pause and she caught a glimpse out the door. Shepard had taken the bait…kind of. Her chair faced the showers, but she was looking down into her glass. Occasionally her eyes darted towards the shower, and then back to the glass. “It’s like a weeks worth of stress is washing off me, and it’s perfect timing.” She called, “I was hoping to look nice for someone.”

She didn’t look, but she could almost feel Shepard’s gaze. 

“Hot date lined up?” Shepard asked. 

Did Samantha detect a note of jealousy?

She hoped so.

“Hopefully more than that,” she called back, “I play for keeps.” She kept her back turned to the door as she washed the shampoo out of her hair. 

She heard a smile in Shepard’s voice and felt a surge of satisfaction, “sounds serious.”

“That depends on whether or not she’s interested.”

Silence. 

For a long stomach dropping moment she wondered if she had played her cards all wrong. Hard she misinterpreted their last conversation. The smiles between them. The way Shepard had started brewing two cups of coffee and leaving one for when she dragged herself in a few minutes later.

Maybe her gal crush was, in reality just a gal pal.

There was a swish of the door. She turned. Shepard stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Her arms were folded over her chest and her gaze was down and to the side. Samantha smiled at her, stepping back and making room for a second person.

When Shepard looked up, it looked as if it took effort. As if she were fighting against herself. When she finally did her eyes held a fire that sent shivers down Samantha’s spine, “She’s interested,” Shepard said. It was the same voice that she used to direct soldiers across the battlefield.

She didn’t even bother to take her workout pants, or the N7 sweater she wore off, before she stepped in. The Commander moved with a predatory certainty. Samantha smiled, took another step back and found her back against the wall. Shepard bridged the distance between them, and for a moment they were eye to eye, inches apart. Suddenly Shepard looked less certain. 

“Samantha?” She asked quietly. 

Samantha leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

Shepards hands hovered a centimeter from her body for a moment, then settled on her waist. They were big hands, calloused and strong, but still gentle as she glided them down to Samantha’s hips and then back up to her ribs. 

They broke the kiss a moment and Shepard leaned her forehead against Samantha’s, Her hoodie was already sodden with shower water. Samantha brought a hand up and traced Shepard’s jaw. Was that nerves she detected. “Shepard,” She said, “I want this.”

And then they were kissing again. She was kissing Commander goddamn Shepard.

Oh. My. God.

Shepards lips traveled down her neck and she arched her back. There was something strange, warm and tingly about Shepard’s touch. Like pins and needles, but more pleasant. She glanced down and saw the blue biotic glow surrounding Shepard’s hands. 

Shepard followed her gaze and blushed. Her red hair was a dark bronze now and plastered to her face. “It uh-…” she traced a finger along Samantha’s collarbone and dear lord, that felt amazing, “can be hard to control when I’m uh…” Shepard’s gaze went lower her lips traced the same line her fingers had earlier. The blue glue surrounded her now as her lips kissed their way down the center of Samantha’s chest, her fingers brushing her ribs. 

“Excited?” Samantha asked, then gasped as Shepard’s tongue circled her nipple.

“Something like that,” Shepard murmured. Her fingers brushed the opposite nipple and Samantha gasped at the sensation.

Shepard pulled back as if she had been burned, but Samantha grabbed her hand. 

“Don’t stop.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Shepard,” Samantha said urgently. Then she saw the glint of mischief in Shepard’s eyes. She punched her shoulder lightly, and when Shepard laughed softly, Samantha felt her stomach lurched. Sexy.

Shepard returned to her ministrations. Samantha moaned as her tongue circled the opposite nipple until it stood at a peak. She had never understood how anyone could orgasm just from someone touching their breasts but here she was arching into Shepard and moaning, almost whimpering with need.

Shepard dropped a hand down her stomach, brushed it gently against her hip bone, then cupped her hand against Samantha. Samantha let out a strangled cry of need. Shepard knelt peppering her stomach with kisses. Dropping lower, she knelt on the floor, ran her tongue over Samantha’s right hipbone, then looked up at her.

It was a beautiful sight. Commander Goddamn Shepard, kneeling, clothes sodden with water, hair plastered to her face. Her eyes crinkled at the edges and a warm smile played across her lips. Her eyes met Samantha’s then raked down and back up her body. When she looked back up there was desire in her gaze. It was better than anything Samantha could have imagined in her wildest dreams. Well… except Shepard wasn’t naked… yet.

She was about to start tugging at Shepard’s jacket, when the other woman gently placed a hand under her knee and urged Samantha to lift it so it rested over her shoulder. For a minute Samantha was afraid to lose her balance but Shepard steadied her. “You’re safe Sam,” she breathed, then bent her head to Samantha’s thigh and dear God.

Samantha would never have thought of anything Shepard did as gentle until now. She had watched the woman charging across the battlefield, a blur of black armor with N7 accents. She had been on the job less than a few hours total before she had monitored Shepard’s helmet cam as she had broken a man’s neck. That had been her first day on the Normandy, during the trip to the Mars archive. This was a woman unafraid to head-but a Brute, or get close enough to wield a shotgun against a Banshee. 

There were callouses on her hands, and her body was hard and lean with muscle, but she was so gentle Samantha wondered if she was worried about causing pain. Then Shepard’s lips ghosted across her folds and reasonable thought fled. She was sopping, almost dripping as Shepard gently parted her lips with her thumbs. Shepard hummed with approval and bent her head. Her lips latched on Samantha’s clit and she sucked. 

Samantha arched her back and let out a hoarse cry. One of her hands wound through Shepard’s hair. 

“Don’t stop,” she begged breathlessly, “Don’t…” 

Shepard made a sound that might have been a laugh and the vibration sent Samantha over the edge. She curled her hands through Shepards hair and her back arched. The leg she had been standing on buckled but Shepards hands were pushing her up and back and blue biotic light was pressing her securely against the wall. 

As she came down from her orgasm, Shepard planted a kiss along her thigh and placed her foot carefully back on the shower floor.

Samantha glanced at the still running shower as the Commander stood. “Are we,” she asked, a little hoarsely, “wasting all the water.” 

Shepard looked her in the eye, “that really all you’ve got to say, Sam,” she asked, “should I be insulted?”

For a moment they were eye to eye and suddenly the two women were laughing. Shepard stood and leaned her head against Samantha’s forehead again, gave her a long kiss, and slapped the button to stop the shower head. 

Shepard laughed again when Samantha groaned in mock disappointment. Her hands were still on Samantha’s hips, though the blue biotic energy had faded. “Careful Traynor,” she said playfully, “I might think you’re only using me for my shower.”

She let go, taking a step back, and Samantha missed the warmth of her hands. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Shepard’s cheek. “Then let me show you my gratitude.”

She tugged at the zipper and pushed the sweatshirt back off of Shepard’s shoulders. She was wearing simple joggers and a tank top beneath it. Through the sopping white fabric of the tank Samantha could see a black sports bra with an N7 insignia. 

She couldn’t contain a giggle, “Is everything you own N7, Shepard?” She purposefully let her eyes trail down to the joggers. She could see the jut of her hipbone beneath the fabric toe, the skin around it taut with muscle. Mmm…better than she’d imagined.

Shepard glanced down, and, was that blush? Adorable. She didn’t know Shepard blushed. 

“Why don’t you find out Traynor?” Shepard said after a beat, her eyebrows waggling comically. 

Shepard laughed- a glorious, shockingly, feminine sound- as Samantha pushed her out of the shower into the office area, struggling to pull the shirt off of the Commander. Shepard tripped suddenly and landed half sitting on the desk amid a stack of data pad as she pulled her own shirt the rest of the way off. 

Samantha took control, pulling the Shepard up and half pushing her across the room until the back of Shepard’s knees hit the bed. The biotic grabbed Samantha’s arms at the last minute so she landed sprawled across the Commanders chest, lips still pressed together. 

Shepard took the advantage and gently, but firmly, flipped them, so Samantha was on her back looking up.

She looked up with a bit of surprise, “not going to let me return the favor?”

Shepard hesitated, looking distinctly uncomfortably. Samantha put a hand on her shoulder and felt the tension in it. “I don’t,” she said uncertainly then cleared her throat, “you don’t have to.”

Samantha smiled gently, scooting back and sitting up. “Come now, Shepard, at least don’t get the bed soaked.

As if realizing was still in her soaked joggers for the first time Shepard stood, reaching for the waistband. Then she hesitated, “Sam…” she said, “it’s been a while since…since…”

Samantha ran her eyes down Shepard’s body, stopping abruptly at her ribs. 

“Oh Shepard,” she said drawing a breath, “What is that?” She stood, crossing the space between them. There were purple bruises covering nearly the entire left side of her torso, disappearing into her bra. She touched it tentatively and found Shepard’s muscles tense.

Shepard half grinned, “c’mon Traynor, it’s nothing. Took a fall back on Tuchanka. I’m fine.” She swept her sodden hair aside. “Chakwas sent some balm up for it,” she grinned slyly, “but you don’t need to worry. I’m fit for duty.”

She leaned in for another kiss. This time Samantha cut it short.

Samantha slid past Shepard and climbed the steps to the bathroom, grabbing a dry towel. 

She walked back. Shepard started to turn but she put a gentle hand on her shoulder, sliding the towel around Shepard, “Where is the balm?” Samantha planted a kiss on the side of Shepard’s neck. Despite herself the woman tilted her head, baring her neck for more. She obliged.

“Samantha,” Shepard sighed, “trust me.” She turned, the towel still loosely around her shoulders, “this kind of thing happens all the time. I’m ok.”

Samantha rested her forehead on Shepard’s shoulder doing some mental calculations in her head. They had left earth four months ago. Before that, Shepard had been a prisoner, stripped of duty and title. She had been under house arrest.

Before that had been… some other mission. She wasn’t sure she understood the details, but Shepard had mentioned not expecting to live past it, hadn’t she? What kind of time had Shepard had for a personal life? For a girlfriend? She had taken some kind of injury and been in hospital for a little over two years. When was the last time she had stopped to let anyone care for her at all? As she understood it, the woman didn’t have any family.

She decided to push her luck and take another chance

“I know Shepard, but,” Samantha put a hand on her chest pushing her gently to sit down. “how many times have you taken care of everyone else here. Let me do something for you. Please. For me?”

Shepard sighed and nodded reluctantly, motioning to a bedside table. A paper bag sat on top. “Lay down,” Samantha instructed as she retrieved a small plastic container. She opened it and inside was a pungent smelling cream. It reminded her of the Vicks her mother used to rub on her back when she was a child.

Shepard lay back down on the legs still, over the edge of it so her feet rested on the floor.

Shepard hadn’t taken off the joggers and she was likely soaking through the sheets, but Samantha decided not to comment. She needed a deft and gentle hand for this to work. Trying to bludgeon her way through with sarcasm would only make Shepard shut down. 

She climbed into the bed next to Shepard, kissing her cheek. Shepard hummed happily, but she still seemed tense and nervous. Obviously, she was unused to anyone caring for her personal needs.

Samantha considered her options, then took some of the cream and began to rub it on the visible bruises. After a moment Shepard sighed. 

When was the last time anyone had touched her like this? Not to bring her pain, but to bring her comfort. She started just outside of the bruises, then moved inward. Slowly, beneath her hands she felt Shepard relax. 

I can be gentle with you. I can help. You can rest easy with me, she wanted to say. But she focused on showing it.

Slowly the bruises lost some of their lividity. Shepard half shut her eyes, let out a long sigh. Samantha worked her way upwards until she hit Shepard’s bra. She touched it gently.

“May I?”

Shepard hesitated then nodded and let Samantha help her slip it over her head. She had perfect breasts, if Samantha did say so herself. Small, but spattered with the same freckles she had on her cheeks. Dusky nipples were already peaked when Samantha leaned down to plant a kiss on one. 

Shepard raised an arm, tucking it behind her head. The bruise ended just above her collarbone. Samantha took her time as she continued with the cream. Shepard’s eyes were shut, her breath coming slowly. For a moment Samantha wondered, with a touch of disappointment if she had fallen asleep. But when she planted a gentle kiss on Shepard’s collarbone and Shepard opened one eye then the other. Even at rest she reminded Samantha of a large predatory cat, as she reached for her. Samantha obliged, bending down for another long kiss. 

“You’re still overdressed, Commander,” Samantha mumbled after a moment. 

Shepard laughed huskily. 

“Ok, specialist,” Shepard said, emphasizing the title sarcastically, “you win.”

Samantha reached for the waistband of Shepard’s pants. “Told you I’m good at strategy games.”

Shepard’s legs were pure muscle. And…yes… she had N7 panties. Adorable. Shepard lifted her hips just enough for Samantha to pull off the sopping sweatpants. She moved slowly, peppering Shepard’s thighs with kisses.

Gently, she pulled the sweatpants off. Shepard boosted herself up on her elbows, watching Samantha take in her body. Samantha let out a long breath, “you are lovely.”

Was that a blush? That was definitely a blush.

Samantha climbed back on the bed, between Shepard’s slightly splayed knees. Shepard watched her curiously. For once, she wasn’t trying to take control. Samantha ran her hands down Shepards sculpted abs. Then moved her attention upward.

Shepard lay back, gasping as Samantha’s tongue swirled around her nipple. Samantha felt a surge of satisfaction as Shepard’s hips bucked, ever so slightly. The movement was restrained, as if Shepard was afraid of losing control. Well… Samantha decided, she was going to make her lose that restraint. Even a Commander deserved a chance to let go.

She kissed her way to the opposite breast, subjecting it to the same treatment. She arched upwards, into Samantha’s hands and mouth, letting out a breathy, sexy, sound. 

Samantha lowered herself until she was kneeling on the ground between Shepards legs. Shepard propped herself up again. Samantha half smiled, “don’t worry, Shepard, I’ve got you.” She started at Shepard’s knee kissing her way up, nipping playfully. Shepard’s breathing sped up, and that same blue glow was starting to spark across her again.

She reached the seam of Shepards thigh and licked from bottom to top. Now Shepard’s hips bucked hard, but Samantha ignored it, leaving the N7 panties where they were and moving to other side. Shepard groaned as her lips flitted across to her opposite thigh.

“You’re a tease Samantha,” she said breathlessly.

Samantha grinned at her wickedly, “yes ma’am.”

She reached up, pressing gently, finding Shepard’s panties wet with more than just shower water. Shepard groaned, her head falling back, still propped on her elbows.

She reached the inside of Shepards opposite thigh and gave it a long kiss, then reached for the waist of Shepard’s panties. Shepard lifted her hips, but Samantha lowered the fabric slowly, kissing each bit of skin as it was exposed. Shepard wasn’t quite whimpering but the sound was close. Samantha wondered if she could make her beg.

Finally, Samantha let the panties go, falling. Shepard kicked them off and Samantha laughed as they landed on the couch, by the two discarded wine glasses. Shepard’s was empty. She must have chugged it down before confronting Samantha in the shower.

She looked back. Oh God. There was Shepard. Beautifully, gloriously naked and dripping with want for her. For Samantha fucking Traynor. What a world. The Reapers would come tomorrow and Samantha would die happy. 

The carpet did certainly match the drapes, she noted. She ran a hand along Shepard’s thigh, upwards. Shepard was watching her again, barely breathing with anticipation. She reached Shepard’s slit and gently, touched her. Shepard let out a small breath. God she was wet. 

She withdrew a finger and leaned forward. Shepard put a hand on the back of her head as she blew gently across Shepard’s slit.

“Samantha,” Shepard said urgently, “please.”

Samantha let out a breathy chuckle. Sometime she wanted to hear the Commander beg even more prettily than that, but for now it would do. 

She leaned forward, feeling Shepard’s fingers tangle through her hair. Samantha glanced upwards. Shepard was still propped on one elbow. She watched Samantha through hooded eyes, breath fast and urgent. Occasionally a blue spark of dark energy would pop or fizzle across her shoulders. 

Samantha bent to the task at hand. She ran her tongue from Shepard’s opening, to the top of her folds. Shepard let out a breathy whimper of need, muscles tense. She pushed harder on Samantha’s head.

“Easy Shepard,” Samantha murmured, “I’ll make it worth your time.”

The pressure let up ever so slightly.

Samantha focused on Shepard’s entrance, pushing her tongue inside. Shepard’s back arched and she moaned wantonly. Shepard’s hips bucked against her, looking for more. She found the sensitive hard patch inside and Shepard gasped again. Samantha took her time until Shepard was gasping insensibly.

She gave Shepard more, running her tongue up until she found Shepard’s clit, engorged and sensitive. She flicked her tongue across it. Shepard tensed and moaned, head thrown back, leaving her breasts outlined in fantastic silhouette, when Samantha glanced up.

Again, Shepard’s hand tightened around Samantha’s head, tangling calloused hands through her hair. “Samantha,” she said huskily, then moaned again. Biotic light was enveloping them both now. The same not unpleasant pins and needles feeling spreading across Samantha’s entire body.

The great Commander Shepard at her mercy.

Shepard’s leg muscles tensed again. She was close. Samantha redoubled her efforts. She wanted to feel Shepard fall apart. And then she did.

Shepard’s hips rose as she fell back to the bed. Her thigh muscles tensed as her hips jerked and she gave a strangled cry. Samantha stayed where she was, continuing to tease out every last bit of the Commander’s orgasm. Shepard’s breathing finally slowed, and her hand stroked Samantha’s hair gently. 

Samantha kissed the insides of Shepard’s thighs, the still sensitive skin twitching slightly beneath her lips, as the dark energy faded. Shepard made a breathy sound and tugged at Samantha’s hand. 

“Come here,” she said softly, words ever so slightly slurred.

Samantha smiled and rose, climbing into the bed beside Shepard. She curled against the commander; Shepard’s arm wrapped around her protectively. 

“That was…” Shepard said softly, “wow.”

“Mmm,” Samantha responded. She leaned up, brushing her lips across the Commanders cheek, “I can’t tell you how much I needed that.”

“You are using me for my shower,” Shepard said.

Samantha smiled, “you’ve officially seen through me.”

“Hmm,” Shepard smiled, planting a kiss on the top of her head, “in that case, it’s yours whenever you like.”

Shepard looked up at the ceiling above the bed. She let out a long sigh, “I probably have messages to check. Anderson said he had files to send and-..”

“Shepard,” EDI’s voice filled the cabin, “there are no urgent messages. I have currently routed all correspondence to go through Lieutenant Commander Williams.”

Shepard and Samantha were struck by the same horrifying thought at the same time.

“EDI,” said Shepard slowly, “Have you been ummm… watching?”

“I judged it discrete to pause in monitoring all visual sensors, and move auditory processing to background function. You might say, I shut my eyes and covered my ears.”

Samantha couldn’t help the half hysterical giggle. Shepard glanced at her eyes, crinkling with amusement, then rubbed her forehead, “much appreciated EDI. No need to re-route messages, I’ll get up.” She started to rise and Samantha felt a surge of regret. She wanted a few more minutes before Shepard went back to Commander Shepard and she went back to Specialist Traynor, at least for now.

“Shepard,” EDI said, “Dr. Chakwas has filed an urgent recommendation you get more sleep. Your vital signs indicate relaxation.”

Shepard hesitated, glancing at Samantha thoughtfully. There were dark circles under her eyes, now that Samantha was looking for them. A furrow ran between her brows, that had developed over the course of the war. 

Shepard lay her head back down. Samatha nestled next to her again. 

“Ok EDI, you win,” she said, “but if anything happens, alert me immediately.”

The lights in the room dimmed and Shepard shut her eyes, “Thanks EDI.”

Samantha pulled the blanket up around them both. Shepard wrapped her body around Samantha’s, her breath brushing the back of Samantha’s neck. It struck Samantha suddenly how vulnerable Shepard was here, naked and asleep, and she felt privileged to be allowed so close to her in such a state. 

“We never got to play chess,” Shepard murmured, when Samantha thought she was already asleep.

Samantha patted Shepard arm that curled around her midsection, “we’ll have time.”

“What if there’s not?” Shepard asked quietly, “N’s aren’t really encouraged to have a lot of close personal relationships,” she said, “And with this war…” 

Samantha turned, and looked Shepard in the eye cupping her face. As illogical as it seemed she felt suddenly protective of the warrior holding her.

“Shepard,” she said slowly, “I know the risks. But I want you. Maybe we have another two days, or maybe we have more than that.” She lifted Shepard’s hand to her lips. “How about we figure it out together.”

Shepard smiled, there was so much exhaustion in it, “Okay.”

Her eyes fluttered shut.

“Just rest Shepard.”

“Okay.” Shepard let out a long sigh, “If I look like I…If I start dreaming don’t wake me. Just be there, when I come back.”

Samantha nodded into Shepard’s chest, “okay. Just rest Shepard. I’ve got you.”


End file.
